In conventional practice, supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with refrigerated merchandisers, reach-in coolers, and/or unit coolers for presenting food and/or beverage products to customers while maintaining the food and/or beverage products in a refrigerated environment. Typically, cold, moisture-bearing air is provided to a product display area of the merchandiser, reach-in cooler, and/or unit cooler by passing an airflow over the heat exchange surface of an evaporator coil, or evaporator. A suitable refrigerant is passed through the evaporator to act as a heat exchange medium. The refrigerant absorbs heat from the airflow through the evaporator, and as the heat exchange takes place, the refrigerant evaporates while passing through the evaporator. As a result, the temperature of the airflow through the evaporator is lowered for introduction into the product display area of the merchandiser, reach-in cooler, and/or unit cooler.